InuYasha & the Ryuuookami
by Insane Dragoness
Summary: What happened after Kagura kidnaped Rin? Who are the Ryuuookami? Sequel to J-maru story. Sessy continues looking for Rin. Rin herself meets a young Ryuuookami pup. Sess/OC / Rin/OC
1. Konnichiha Akugi!

INU-YASHA & the Ryuuookami

Chapter one

A/N: Okay, sry it took so long. Lazyness. And it won't stop their, so if you wanna be let know about when I finally get around to updating it. Leave me your e-mail add. And I'll send you a notice. Enjoy the story! Oh and J-maru will be in this one later on.

------

Rin sat quietly in the back of the small cave in which she and Kagura were now staying. Her back pressed up against the cold dirty wall, Rin watched the frustrated wind youkai pace back and forth at the cave's open mouth. The little girl had no idea why the pretty wind demon had took her or why she was so worked up, but thought it wise to keep her mouth shut and watch. At lest wait till the woman had calmed down anyways.

Kagura paced back and forth thinking hard, she was trying to think of a way to get Lord Sesshoumaru to help her get Kanna and kill Naraku…….it was hard. Any messenger she might send he would only kill, she doubt very much that he would take the time to read a letter. Kagura growled this wasn't one of her better ideas. She stopped and looked at the little girl she had taken. Rin looked back. Kagura huffed and started pacing again. 'Are you okay?' Rin asked hesitantly.

Kagura stopped pacing and looked at the girl surprised. 'What do you care?' She huffed out.

'Well, you seem upset.' Rin replied.

Kagura snorted. 'There's an understatement.' Kagura turned her back to Rin and tapped her forefinger on her chin thinking.

_"Hmmmm….Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru's lackey could be of some help. Surely he would not kill that toad servant of his. That retched thing is always getting into trouble and still manages to stay alive. Yes! That's it! I shall go and have and chat with this..."_

Kagura turned back towards the little girl. 'Girl! What's the name of that toad youkai that you're always traveling with?'

'You mean Jaken?' Rin asked.

Kagura nodded. 'Jaken is its name, hmmm?'

Rin nodded. 'Why did you take me away from Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Because I need him to help me with something. And I'm going to use you as leverage.' Kagura replied.

'Why didn't you just ask him?'

Kagura looked at the little girl as though she had grown another head. 'Ask him?! Are you mad?! He'd rather kill me than listen to what I have to say! Never mind help me! Pah! Ask him. Stupid girl.' Kagura waved herself with her fan and stared out at the scenery. _Now how to get in touch with this worthless little toad…_

Sesshoumaru was in a royal huff.

Three weeks and still no sign of that idiotic wind witch and his Rin.

_"How dare she take something belonging to this Sesshoumaru!"_

Sesshoumaru growled menacingly at nothing. That wind witch would regret the day she crossed paths with him.

On the other side of the small camp, Jaken sat huddled against a tree trying his hardest to go un-noticed by his lord. The taiyoukai of the west had been furious enough when Rin was first kidnapped, and was steadily growing angrier by the minute.

Even Ah-Un was keeping well out of Sesshoumaru-sama's way.

Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru let out another growl and stomped off.

About an hour after Lord Sesshoumaru left the wind started picking up in an un-natural way. Jaken stood up uneasily and looked around trying to locate the source of the wind. Suddenly dozens of razor sharp wind blades thundered into camp cutting up trees and anything else that got in it's way. Jaken and Ah-Un narrowly dodged the sharp winds getting minor cuts in the process. After the winds had dissipated Kagura stepped into the clearing, glazing around casually.

'Where's your master, toad?'

Jaken puffed up. 'I'm not a toad, you ugly witch!'

Kagura's eyes narrowed at the little imp, she opened her fan and waved it threatening. 'Would you like another taste of my wind blades?'

Jaken gulped. 'He's not here.'

Kagura gave a mock sigh as if disappointed. 'Pity. Well then I guess I'll have to give you the message. I have Rin. If Lord Sesshoumaru wants her back he will have to go and get my sister Kanna back from Naraku. Only then will I give the little girl back.' With that said Kagura whipped out a feather from her hair and sailed off into the night.

Jaken glared after her form, turning back to the camp he sat down again to wait for his lord's return. Ah-Un settled down as well licking carefully at a wound.

Sesshoumaru was a few miles away, returning from a stress-reliving run, when he smell Ah-Un's blood and Kagura's scent. He quickly broke into a run and arrived back at the camp in a few seconds.

'What happened here?' Sesshoumaru demanded in an icy voice.

'My…my lord! That foolish wind witch came here to see you. She said that she would only return Rin if you got Kanna from Naraku. A trade.'

Sesshoumaru let out a dignified snort. 'That stupid wench. Does she truly believe that she can control this Sesshoumaru? Foolish wench.' Sesshoumaru sniffed the air searching for Kagura's scent but found none. "_She has hidden it from me again I see._" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "_I'll never find Rin this way, that wind witch is very clever shifting the wind so that I cannot find her scent. It seems I will have to find assistants, perhaps among the Ryuuookami. They are great trackers. Even the wind cannot hide from them._" Sesshoumaru smirked evilly and started heading towards the East.

Jaken followed quietly, quite disturbed by his master's evil smile.

Rin sat quietly in the cave, Kagura had left a few minutes before leaving a lower youkai outside to guard the entrance. Rin sighed. She wished she could escape from here, she sat carefully watching the snake youkai. She could see that it was slowly becoming bored with it's job and it's eyes keep flickering open and shut as the warm sunlight flickered in and out of the tree branches. "_Maybe soon he'll go to sleep so that I can get out of here and find Sesshoumaru-sama._"

An hour or so later the Snake youkai finally shut it's eyes, unable to fend off the tempting sunlight any longer. Rin slowly and quietly got to her feet and tip-toed out of the cave and around the sleeping snake. Then quietly made her way into the forest beyond.

[A little distance away]

Akugi walked through the forest randomly kicking at a pine cone or a rock, throwing a stick or slashing at a tree as he passed by. The almost a year old Ryuuookami pup was more than a little upset, not only was he lost but his cousins had gotten him lost on purpose! Akugi glared at a near by bush. "_Man, when I get back those guys are gonna get it_!"

Akugi paused as his nosed picked up an unusual scent. Not so unusual as its smell but it's location, as far as Akugi knew there were no ningen villages around here. But he could smell the scent of a young female child just to the west of him. "_What's a ningen kid doing out here all by herself_?" Akugi wondered heading in that direction.

Before he could reach her though he was met with a youkai barrier. Akugi stopped and stared at the flimsy barrier, snorted and walked right through. A few minutes walking later and he met up with the little ningen girl he had smelled, she was sitting on the ground next to a tree her head supported by her fists looking as though she was thinking very hard about something.__

"_I wonder if she's lost like I am._"

'Konnichiha.'

Rin's head shot up at the sound, she was half afraid that either Kagura or the snake youkai had finally found her. She relaxed when she was a youkai pup about her age standing not to far away from her. 'Konnichiha.'

'What'cha doing out here all by yourself?' The white haired, white eared pup asked. He looked a little like Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha.

'I'm a little lost.' Rin replied.

'Me to.' The pup answered back.

'Oh.' Rin was disappointed, she had hopped maybe he could help her.

Akugi sniffed the air there were two youkai near by, he looked over at the little girl. Do you know those two youkai over that way?' He asked pointing the direction in which she had just come.

Rin nodded yes. 'I'm hiding from them.'

'Your not hiding very well.' Akugi remarked.

'You got a better place?' Rin shot back.

Akugi stuck out his tongue at her. 'As a matter of fact I do!'

Rin's face lit up. 'Where is it?'

'This way.' Akugi turned and walk back the way he'd come. Rin jumped to her feet and quickly followed after him.

As they came up to the barrier Akugi took hold of Rin's hand so that his powers could help her get through the barrier as well, then they made for a area where there were three or four fallen logs and hid in one of them. The log was big enough so that they could lay next to each other.

'Is she coming?' Rin asked.

Akugi nodded. I can hid our scents so she can't find us but you have to be quiet, kay?'

Rin nodded yes, and the two of them waited in silence as the wind demoness came closer to their hiding place.

Kagura was furious, that stupid snake had lost her prize! The wind youkai stomped angrily through the forest, the wind whipping around her just as angrily. "_Where in the world could that little girl have gone? She couldn't be that had to find could she?_" Yet Kagura couldn't find her scent anywhere's. It had stopped right before she got to the barrier Kagura had put up. "_Little brat! Where is she?_!"

Inside their log Akugi & Rin snickered quietly as they watched Kagura stomp about in a huff mutter this and that. Finally after a while she moved on and the two scrambled out of their dirty hiding place.

'What now?' Rin asked.

'Um….that way.' Akugi pointed in the other direction from where Kagura had gone.

'Where does that go?'

Akugi shrugged. 'I dunno.'

Rin shrugged and followed along behind her new friend happily.

'You know I never asked your name.'

'Akugi. And you?'

'Rin.'

--------

Japanese:

Konnichiha: Hello

Ningen: Human


	2. New members Akugi & Sesshoumaru

Chapter two

------

A/N: Hinoiri-Maiden: Um, no from what I've read it's Konnichiha. Konnichiwa is good day/afternoon.

Killjoy533: Juuroumaru should come in next chapter.

Caly: lol. Sry it took so long. Am lazy author. Um…you didn't leave your e-mail add. Plz remember to do so if you want updates. This goes for everyone else to!

Rune: Glad you liked.

------

Kagome's feet hurt. They'd gotten up early to the demands of a hot-headed inu hanyou and had been traveling all day.

"_I swear if he doesn't stop soon I'm going to sit that whip cracking jerk. What's the rush anyways? It's not like Naraku's going to make that wish of his anytime soon. Not without these four shards that I have._"

Kagome glared at the back of Inuyasha's back and decided that she'd had enough, she knew the others would back her up for they looked as worn out as she did. Parking her bike under a tree Kagome made her announcement. 'Inuyasha! Were taking a break!' And with that plopped herself down on the ground before Inuyasha could say anything, Sango and the others joined her. Inuyasha turned around to say something but after seeing the warning looks he got decided to wisely keep his mouth shut and leaped up into a tree and settled himself down on a branch.

------

Akugi and Rin were well away from Kagura when they took a break at a small pond. Akugi sat down on a large rock near the water's edge and Rin mulled around looking for flowers, after a few minutes she came and sat beside him. 'So why did that wind youkai want you?' Akugi asked.

'She wanted me for leverage so that Lord Sesshoumaru would help her with something.' Rin replied twirling a small flower between her fingers.

'Leverage? For what?'

Rin shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Why would Lord Sesshoumaru care about you? I thought he didn't like humans?' Akugi asked.

'He likes me!' Rin replied happily. 'Even though he doesn't act like it.'

'Oh. I know Lord Sesshoumaru. He's my tousan's best friend.' Akugi said.

'Really?'

Akugi nodded. 'Uh-huh. My tousan's the Lord of the East.'

Just then the wind shifted and Akugi picked up the scent of a small group of humans and an inu hanyou. 'There's some people over that way.' Akugi said pointing. 'Let's go see if they can help us.'

'Okay!' Rin cried happily and they raced towards the small group.

When they got close to the small camp they got down on their hands and knees and carefully made their way towards the group. Akugi kept a wary eye on where the inu hanyou was sitting. The group was resting, a young woman in strange clothes was making something over a fire in strange cookware. It smelled very good.

Rin gasped happily. 'That's Kagome!' She chirped and sprang to her feet and dashed towards them.

'Hey wait!' Akugi yelled after her but to no avail.

'Hi Kagome!' Rin cried out before latching herself onto Kagome's waist.

Kagome squeaked in surprise when she felt a child attach itself to her, looking down she soon placed the young girl as Rin. 'Oh. hi Rin.'

Rin looked up and gave her a dazzling smile. 'Hi!'

'Um…where's Sesshoumaru-sama?' Kagome asked looking around uneasily.

'Rin doesn't know. That pretty wind youkai took me away from him.'

'Kagura?'

Rin nodded yes. 'I'm hungry. Do have anything to eat?'

'Sure. Hang on just a sec, kay?' Kagome said bending back down to tend to the Ramen.

'Kay.' Rin replied and plopped down beside her.

Akugi stood unsure just behind a tree. 'Hey!' Akugi looked up at the sharp bark. 'What?'

Inuyasha gazed down at the pup. 'Who are you?' He asked.

'My name's Akugi? Who are you?'

'Inuyasha. Where's Kagura at?'

'Over that way somewhere.' Akugi replied waving vaguely behind him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'That's a really big help runt.'

Akugi stuck his tongue out at him and wander over the where Rin sat.

'Hello!' Kagome said brightly. 'Are you hungry to?'

Akugi nodded yes and sat down between Rin and another girl who had a huge boomerang laying beside her, after looking around for a few minutes launched into questions. 'What's that?' He asked pointing at Sango's weapon. 'Why do you wear such strange clothes?' He asked Kagome. 'Are you a monk?' He asked Miroku. 'What are you making in there?' Again Kagome. 'Where'd you get all that strange stuff? What's it for?'

'Wow, that's a lot of questions.' Kagome said when he was done trying to remember them all.

Sango giggled. 'This is Hiraikotsu.' She said pointing to the big weapon. 'I use it to slay evil demons.'

'And I wear strange clothes cause I'm not from this time. I came through a magic well, I live 500 years in the future. I'm cooking Ramen and I'll explain what all that other stuff is later.'

'And yes my son I am a monk.' Miroku put in answering his question.

'But don't let that fool you, he's a big hentai.' Shippo added ignoring the glare he got from Miroku.

'Yeah, Rin, keep a watch on Miroku.' Kagome added.

'Okay.' Rin said not completely understanding.

'Where are you all going?' Akugi asked.

'Were looking for jewel shards.' Kagome said pointing to the four shards hanging around her neck.

'What are those?' Akugi asked looking at the four tiny shards.

'There connected to a larger jewel but it got broke and were looking for the other shards. The jewel is very powerful it can grant wishes and make youkai more powerful than before. Even one shard can make a low class youkai powerful.' Kagome explained.

Akugi snorted. 'Humans and there stupid jewels. Ryuuookami have no need for such trinkets.'

'Ryuuookami?' Kagome asked.

'Uh-huh. Dracowolf. That's what I am.' Akugi said.

'I've never heard of them before.' Kagome said.

'Well, that's what I am.' Akugi said taking the bowl of ramen Kagome gave him, Rin was already digging into hers. A few sniffs of it and he to dug in. Soon everyone was partaking of dinner.

Later that night Kagome showed Rin and Akugi all of the strange and wonderful things from the future.

------

Kagura was furious. How could that stupid hebi youkai have let a little girl get away! "_Well he won't ever be making that mistake again._" Kagura fanned herself hotly. "_Now what am I supposed to do_?!" Kagura paced back and forth in the small glade she was in. "_Perhaps my charming brother could help_….." Kagura narrowed her eyes. "_Juuroumaru__. He's helped me once before, is it possible to get him to help me again_? _It's worth a try, after all Juuroumaru is just as strong as Sesshoumaru and Naraku knows this. So if Lord Sesshoumaru won't help me I guess I'll have to seek out the next best thing._" Pulling a feather from her hair Kagura set off in search of her younger brother.

------

The next day Inuyasha and co. continued their search for Shikon shards while also heading east to get Akugi back home.

Akugi, Rin and Shippo were gleefully riding Kirara with Sango; both children were delighted when Sango let them climb aboard the fire neko and squealed with joy when Kirara took to the skies.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku walked along the path watching.

------

Akugi had long since taking down the scent masking spell that had hidden his and Rin's scent, so it was easy for Sesshoumaru to pick up Rin's scent. He trailed after Inuyasha's group watching, Rin seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit.

"_Rin seems quite happy with them. Perhaps I should just leave her here with them, then I could finally be free of her._"

However the thought cause him some discomfort, he really didn't want her staying with his brother. His brother was reckless and he could get her killed. "_And why should that bother me?_" He thought. "**_Because it will._**" Came the answering thought. Sesshoumaru sighed. Somehow that little girl had managed to become a part of his life. She was his responsibility that's all there was to it. He continued to watch from his spot in the trees.

------

That night after everyone had gone to sleep Sesshoumaru came down from the trees. He hated creeping around like this, but it was better for Rin to avoid a confrontation. Masking his scent he crept quietly into camp.

Akugi was lightly sleeping when he smelled something. It smelled faintly like a male inu youkai. A full inu not half like Inuyasha. Cracking an eye open he spotted a tall, white-haired inu youkai walking silently towards where he and Rin lay curled up. Akugi sat up looked the male inu in the eye and bared his fangs. He leaned over Rin and growled warningly at the larger youkai.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw the pup sit up and raised an amused eyebrow when he leaned over Rin and growled at him. He glanced up into the tree branches where Inuyasha dozed, but found him still snoozing. He looked back at the pup. 'And just what do you expect to do against me?' He asked quietly.

'You come near my friend and I **will **attack you. I maybe little but I'm not defenseless.' Akugi answered him.

Sesshoumaru snorted. 'I'm sure.'

Akugi growled. 'I'll bite your ankles!'

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched threatening to break into a smile. This pup was very amusing. 'I'm not going to harm Rin. I am merely here to reclaim what is mine.'

Akugi eyed him suspiciously. 'What's your name?'

'Lord Sesshoumaru of the west. And you, pup?'

'Akugi.' He answered sitting back. 'My otousan's the lord of the east.'

'Tatsuya is your father?' Sesshoumaru asked slightly surprised.

'Yep!' Akugi answered proudly.

'Hn..' Was Sesshoumaru's reply as he came over to where Rin laid, squatting down beside the two, Sesshoumau looked her over.

'A wind youkai named Kagura had her, but she couldn't find us.' Akugi told him.

'Where is she now?' Sesshoumaru asked.

Akugi shrugged. 'I dunno.'

A low growl above them cause the two to look up quickly. Inuyasha sat staring down at them, ears laid back, fangs bared, growling.

'As slow as ever I see, brother.' Sesshoumaru replied calmly standing.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, hand on sword. 'What the hell are you doing here?' He demanded.

'He's here for Rin.' Akugi answered for him not wanting them to fight and Rin get hurt.

'And why would you a human hater want with that little girl?' Inuyasha asked.

'That is none of your business.' Sesshoumaru answered coldly.

'Well you ain't getting her till you answer my question.' Inuyasha shot back.

Sesshoumaru growled.

'Uhhhh, guys? Could you do this some where's else?' Akugi asked eyeing the two, Rin was starting to wake up.

'Sesshoumaru-sama?' Came Rin's sleepy voice.

'Hai, Rin.'

Rin instantly sat up when she heard him answer, she had thought she was dreaming again. 'Sesshoumaru-sama!' She cried quickly attaching herself to his leg. 'You've found Rin!'

'Obliviously.'

'Hey…..what's all the commotion?' Kagome asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

'Oh nothing.' Akugi said sitting calmly between the two glaring brothers. 'Just Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glaring deathly at each other.'

Kagome came awake at the mention of Sesshoumaru. 'Eep.' She said when she spotted him.

Inuyasha drew his sword and was about ready to charge his bother when Kagome 'sat' him. (THUD)

'KAGOME!!!' Inuyasha roared from his hole in the ground.

Kagome stood up and dusted away invisible dirt. 'Yes, Inuyasha.' She replied calmly.

'Would you mind NOT doing that while Sesshoumaru is here?' Inuyasha bit out struggling to get up.

Kagome ignored him and turned to look at Lord Sesshoumaru who was looking rather amusedly at Inuyasha.

Kagome cleared her throat quickly hoping to distract his thoughts. 'Um..well as you can see Rin's fine. So…um..perhaps we can all just part ways without fighting?' Kagome flashed him a smile.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, glanced at his still struggling half-brother then down at Rin and over to Akugi.

'Your quite a long ways from home, pup.' Sesshoumaru said to Akugi.

Akugi shifted around on his makeshift bed somewhat embarrassed. 'Um…well you see. My cousins kinda got me lost. Kagome and the others were gonna help me get home.'

'Hnn.' Sesshoumaru thought this over.

'Do you know the Lord of the East, Lord Sesshoumaru?' Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered towards her. 'Hai. a pause It would seem that you and I have the same goal. To kill Naraku and his minions. another pause'

Akugi gazed up at him. 'Maybe you should stay and help.' Akugi suggested.

Inuyasha growled loudly, he was almost able to stand up. Sesshoumaru sneered slightly at the thought. But Rin looked ecstatic. 'That's a great idea, Akugi! Then Rin could stay and play with you and Shippo! Oh can we Lord Sesshoumaru?!' Rin looked up happily at her guardian. 'May we Sesshoumaru-sama?'

Sesshoumaru stared down at her torn between his disgust at having to be near his half-brother and his friends and Rin's having someone to play with. He knew Jaken was no fun for her, and that she had been having a great time with these two pups her own age.

'Yeah, and you could come with us to see my dad.' Akugi put in.

Inuyasha finally stood up. 'There ain't NO WAY he is coming with us!'

Miroku stood up beside Inuyasha, he and Sango had quietly been watching the whole thing. 'Inuyasha, perhaps it would be better to try and get along with your brother. Naraku is a very powerful foe and we can use all the help we can get.'

Inuyasha looked as though he was about to say something nasty to Miroku but Kagome butted in. 'Inuyasha.' She said warningly. 'Which do you what more? Naraku defeated or Sesshoumaru to go away?' She glared at him challenging like to say 'and if you don't pick the right one I'll sit you!'

Inuyasha glared at each of them, turned and went off into the forest angrily muttering curses along the way.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's retreating form. That hanyou was going to have to learn to watch his mouth around Rin. Turning he muttered that he would be back to Rin and leapt off though the trees away from Inuyasha and back the way he'd come.

Kagome sat down heavily with a sigh. 'I know we have a better chance with Sesshoumaru here now, but things aren't going to be easy.'

Sango, Miroku & Shippo nodded in agreement.

'Maybe you should get some beads for Sesshoumaru to.' Akugi piped up.

Kagome thought for a minute of seeing Sesshoumaru hit dirt at the 'sit' command and started laughing. A few minutes later Miroku then Sango joined in.

'Oh, boy.' Kagome said getting calmed down. 'I don't think I could ever do that.' Getting up she went off to search for Inuyasha and to hopefully get him calmed down. 'Still you must admit, Kagome. It's a rather good thought.' Miroku called after her. Kagome just shook her head and disappeared into the trees.

'Akugi.' Rin asked looking slightly puzzled. 'What was so funny?'

Akugi looked over at her and started to explain.

------

Japanese:  
Tousan: Father

Otousan: Father (Formal)

Hebi: Snake

Hai: Yes

Akugi: Mischief

Ryuuookami: Dragonwolf (Dracowolf)


	3. Looking for a new deal & Rin

Ryuuookami 3 / Re-write

A/N: ARGH! I had to write this whole chapter! My stupid floppy ate the original. Grrrrr.... That's ok though, this second version is way better that the first. Hmmm!

'Speech' – "Thoughts"

[Kagura]

Kagura flew south on her feather boat towards the village where her brother, Juuroumaru stayed with his mate, Tenshi. Since her plan with Rin failed Juuroumaru was her only hope now. Kagura still couldn't figure out how the little girl had escaped, she must have had help.....but who? Kagura pushed the issue aside, no use worrying about it now, Juuroumaru's village was coming into view.

[Juuroumaru]

Juuroumaru lay comfortable in his favorite tree, his mate settled in his lap resting after her lesson with Yama. Tenshi of late had been learning Yama's ways, healing, herbs, cooking, fighting, and the like. She had also been helping Juuroumaru with his speech and to get along with the villagers. Life was good for this ex-reincarnate of Naraku. Juuroumaru tilted his head to the right and caught the sent of someone familiar. "_Kagura. What does she want_?" Juuroumaru opened his eyes and stared into the distance trying to find the intruder. In the distance he could spot her on her feather boat flying towards him. Juuroumaru growled which caused Tenshi to stir from her nap.

'Mmmm. What's the matter, Juuroumaru?' She asked sleepily not bothering to open her eyes.

'It seems Kagura has come for a visit.' Juuroumaru replied never taking his eyes off of the approaching youkai.

'Hmmm?' Tenshi opened her eyes and turned to look where he was looking. 'Oh. I wonder what she wants.'

Juuroumaru growled. 'Now, now Juuroumaru. At least hear her out before you start maiming.'

Juuroumaru huffed and grumbled a bit but held his ground, or branch really, when Kagura landed.

'Yo.'

'What do you want?' Juuroumaru asked.

'I need your help with Naraku. He's taken Kanna and fled.' Kagura replied.

Juuroumaru snorted. 'So? Go get her back.'

Kagura growled. 'I need help! I've tried doing it alone, it's no use. You can defeat Naraku. Will you not help your own sisters?'

Juuroumaru glared at a tree opposite him. 'What makes you think I want anything to do with you? I don't consider you my family.'

Kagura bristled. "_How dare he! Were the closet thing to family he has! Does he not wish Naraku dead?_"

Tenshi sat quietly on Juuroumaru's lap watching the two. "_What if_....?" 'Kagura? Do you know where Naraku is?'

Kagura looked slightly surprised as did Juuroumaru when Tenshi spoke up. 'No.' She answered carefully. 'But he shouldn't be to hard to find.'

'If that were true Inuyasha would have found him long ago.' Tenshi remarked.

Juuroumaru smirked. Kagura huffed. 'They don't know Naraku. I know where he would most likely be.'

'And where is that?' Juuroumaru questioned.

Kagura looked about ready to scream. 'Are you going to help me, your older sister, or not?! Don't tell me your afraid of Naraku!'

Juuroumaru snarled and leapt down from his perch, gently setting Tenshi down behind him and stomped over to Kagura who started to back away from him, slight fear in her eyes. Juuroumaru grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air. 'Don't you ever call me a coward! I don't fear that bastard!'

Tenshi walked forward and grabbed his arm. 'Calm down, Juuroumaru. Temper, temper.'

Juuroumaru slowly set Kagura back down on the ground. Kagura glared at him and straightened her kimono.

'Juuroumaru.' Tenshi said slowly and carefully. 'What if Naraku decides to come back here for you?'

Kagura took advantage of this. 'Yes, you don't really think that Naraku will let you go do you? Your such an asset to him.'

Juuroumaru snarled. 'But I don't want to leave here! This is my home! I have a new life, I want nothing to do with Naraku!'

'Then kill him! For that is the only way your going to be free of him!' Kagura yelled back.

Tenshi rubbed her forehead. (sigh)

[Yasha & Co.]

It was afternoon the next day, Sesshoumaru had returned earlier with Jaken & Ah-Un and they were traveling eastward again. Half searching for the jewel shards and half for Akugi's village. Soon they stopped by a stream to rest, get water and have lunch. Sango fetched water, Kagome prepared lunch, Miroku got wood, Inuyasha kept watch, Ah-Un grazed, Sesshoumaru found a quiet place away from everyone, Jaken was assigned baby-sitter duty by Sesshoumaru and Akugi, Shippo, Rin & Kirara played.

While the children engaged in a game of tag, Jaken sat grumbling under a near by tree. 'Why or why does Lord Sesshoumaru-sama make me watch these pests? I could be doing much more important things! (sigh) That brat.' Jaken glared. 'What is it about her that Lord Sesshoumaru likes so much? How can Lord Sesshoumaru, hater of humans, like the brat of a girl. She's not of any use, all she does is play and pick those silly flowers! And she expects Lord Sesshoumaru to like them! Ha! Hm...' Jaken narrowed his eyes thinking. 'Perhaps she's put a spell on him. Yes! Some silly human spell. No. Wait. Lord Sesshoumaru under a spell? That cannot be possible! Lord Sesshoumaru is to strong. Hmm... I wonder what that stupid girl did to him when he was injured. Hmmm... Perhaps she placed her spell on him while he was weakened! And Lord Sesshoumaru simply does not know of it. Yes! That's it! That is what that stupid girl has done! Ha! She thought I would not figure it out!'

(Stupid Jaken, eh?)

Rin sat a few feet away trying to catch her breath from the game of tag and had overheard Jaken's ranting. She sniffed trying to keep back the tears. Is that what Jaken really thought? She knew that he didn't really care for her, but to think that the little imp thought she had placed a spell on her Lord! Absurd! Rin stood up and glanced over to where her friends still played tag, unknowing that she was upset, and walked off a little ways down the stream. She needed to think.

Akugi fell to the ground exhausted, Shippo and Kirara did the same. 'Hey.' Said Shippo looking around suddenly. 'Where's Rin?'

Akugi's head shot up and he to scanned his surroundings but could not see Rin anywhere. Sniffing the air, he couldn't pick up her scent either. (Explain: She's downwind.) 'Uh, oh.' He said standing. 'We've lost Rin!' He looked over to where Jaken was dozing under a tree, Akugi stomped over and kicked the imp awake. 'Hey! Where'd Rin go?'

Jaken glared at him. 'How should I know, baka koinu!'

Akugi growled. 'Baka, imp.' Akugi turned away with a wicked smile on his face. 'Come on Shippo, Kirara! Let's go get Lord Sesshoumaru!'

'Ack! No!' But it was to late, the three had already taken off leaving Jaken behind.

'Lord Sesshoumaru!'

Said youkai cracked one eye open to see Akugi, Shippo & Kirara running towards him. 'We've lost Rin!'

Sesshoumaru opened the other eye. 'Pardon?'

Akugi plopped down beside the taiyoukai. 'We.....lost.....Rin. We were playin tag and then she wasn't there anymore.'

'Where's Jaken?'

'He was snoozing.'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stood up strolling towards where they had been playing, and met a huffing and puffing Jaken half way. 'Tis all lies, my lord!' Jaken cried throwing himself on the ground. 'It's not my fault that stupid human got lost!' Sesshoumaru growled quietly and Jaken's face and body met a near-by tree, Jaken slid to the ground unconscious. Sesshoumaru stopped where they had been playing and sniffed the air, it was faint and downwind but he could make out a human scent that resembled Rin's. He headed in that direction.

'Should we follow him?' Shippo asked. Akugi was about to reply when his stomach growled. 'Nah, let's go eat.' They turned and headed back to the others.

Sesshoumaru found Rin sitting on a small fallen log her back to him, he could also hear her sniffling and smell tears. 'Rin.' Rin jumped a little and turned to see him standing behind her, she quickly wiped away her tears and came over to him pasting a smile on her face. 'Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru?'

'Why are you crying?'

Rin looked down at the ground and nudged it with her toe. 'Does Lord Sesshoumaru think that I put a spell on him to make him like me?'

Sesshoumaru blinked. 'Nani?'

Rin looked up. 'Jaken thinks that Rin put a spell on you to like Rin, cause you hate humans and he doesn't know why you like this ningen.'

'Pay no mind to Jaken, he knows not what he babbles on about. Now come.' Sesshoumaru turned and started walking back to the camp. Rin smiled. "_He does like me! Shukun Sesshoumaru is right, baka Jaken doesn't know what he's talking about._" Rin scampered after him and when she caught up took hold of his hand. Sesshoumaru allowed this until camp was in sight and then pulled away. Rin sat happily between Akugi and Kagome eating her lunch and didn't pay Jaken any mind the rest of the day.

Japanese:

Ningen: Human – Nani: What? – Shukun: Lord – Baka: Idiot – Hai: Yes – Koinu: Puppy – Taiyoukai: High Demon.


	4. Akugi's victory

Ryuuookami – Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, look. I updated sooner than most times. watches as readers fall over from shock. Eh…heheh.

'Speak' – "Thoughts"

Kagura flew north on her feather boat, Tenshi sitting behind her. Below Juuroumaru leapt from tree to tree following them. After a good hour or so of arguing, Kagura finally won. And so they were headed north in search of Naraku and Kanna.

Tenshi gazed about, she had never been flying before. Everything looked different from up here, smaller, and the view was great. You could see for miles! The wind blew by her face and she was glad that she had put her hair up in a ponytail as it was rather windy. Below she watched Juuroumaru leap from tree to tree and sighed. "_That looks like fun_." Part of her really wished she could be a youkai like Juuroumaru, to have claws, leap from tree to tree, and have some kind of cool attack like Kagura. Oh well. She turned her gaze back to the scenery and thought about what they were going to do once they found Naraku.

Below, Juuroumaru followed after Kagura, keeping one eye on his mate and scenting the air for any trace of Naraku. He still wasn't happy about this, but after it was over and finished he wouldn't have to worry about his former master coming after him and possible hurting his mate.

They soon arrived at Naraku's former castle, it lay now in ruins and the thick miasma that had been there was now gone. Juuroumaru searched the grounds trying to pick up a trail, after a while he came back to where Kagura and Tenshi waited. 'Find anything?' Tenshi asked.

Juuroumaru shook his head no. 'Let us search farther north.' Kagura said pulling a feather from her hair. 'Naraku has other hiding places about.' Juuroumaru nodded and took off, Kagura and Tenshi followed after.

Kagome rubbed her head, a seemingly never-ending headache had started to plague her ever since Sesshoumaru and company had joined them. The brothers were constantly fighting for the lead, snapping and snarling at each other for dominance. As they were now. Kagome looked over to Sango and saw that she to had her eyes closed and a look of annoyance on her face. Kagome leaned over and whispered to her. 'Maybe we should take Hiraikotsu and knock them both unconscious.'

Sango looked tempted then sighed. 'There skulls are probably too thick, I doubt it would have any affect.' Kagome giggled. 'You're probably right.' A few walking minutes later the shards in the little glass bottle around her neck pulsed. 'Hey! I feel a jewel shard near by!'

Sango looked over at her. 'Really? Where?'

'Somewhere over there.' Kagome said pointing to her right. 'Hey, Inuyasha!' Kagome frowned when he ignored her and kept arguing with Sesshoumaru. 'Inuyasha!' Still nothing. 'INUYASHA!!!'

'WHAT?!' Inuyasha broke off his argument and turned to glare at Kagome.

'I sense a jewel shard!'

'Huh? Oh. Where?!' Inuyasha replied distractedly glaring at his half-brother who return it.

'He certainly looks eager to find it.' Shippo remarked from Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome growled under her breath. 'Over to the right somewhere.' She said pointing in the direction.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'I don't smell nothin.'

'Well, I sense it.' Kagome said.

'Well, I don't smell nothin! Maybe your dreamin!' Inuyasha retorted.

'I am NOT dreaming!' Kagome yelled back.

Akugi jumped up onto Ah-Un's back and sniffed the air. Smelling nothing by his normal wolf sense he switched to his Ryuu side and caught the aura of a large Hebi youkai. 'I sense a Hebi youkai.' He declared.

'Huh?' Inuyasha asked sniffing again. 'I still don't smell nothin.'

'It's shielding it's scent.' Akugi replied. 'I know where it is.' And with that he took off into the trees towards the Hebi.

'Hey! Get back here, chibi!' Inuyasha yelled giving chase.

Sesshoumaru stared boredly, if somewhat annoyed, after them then continued on down the road.

Akugi laughed as Inuyasha chased after him. 'Hahaha! Can't catch me!' Behind him he heard Inuyasha snarl. He could sense the Hebi with the jewel shard up ahead and put on more speed, leaving Inuyasha behind. A short while later, Akugi slid to a stop then in front of him was a huge serpent coiled around it's latest kill. Akugi growled at it and shifted into his Ookami form, a white wolf with erect ears, and bright gold eyes. The serpent slithered around to face the intruder and hissed angrily at the koinu, then lunged for him. Akugi bounced out of the way as the snake crashed into the ground where he had been, spinning he bit at the snake's neck trying to get a grip. (A/N: Akugi is bigger than most wolves but not as big as Sesshoumaru. I'd say he stands about as tall as an Elephant right now, as a almost one year old puppy.)

The snake slithered around trying to wrap itself 'round the koinu, but Akugi leapt over the coiling scales and lunged again at the snake's body aiming for the head an neck. The snake moved aside and sunk it's fangs into Akugi's back quarters. Akugi yelped and leapt away. By that time Inuyasha had finally caught up and dove into the battle slicing downward at the snake with his sword. It hit but the snake managed to escape to much harm, unfortunately distracted by the newcomer it failed to see Akugi lunging for it's neck. Akugi's teeth sank in deeply, getting a good firm grip. Bracing himself on his three good legs and shook the snake violently until an auditable snap was heard and the snake went limp. Akugi shook it a few more times and then let it drop to the forest floor where it lay unmoving and very much dead. Akugi stood over it panting while Inuyasha fumed below.

A few minutes later everyone else came into the clearing. Inuyasha and Kagome retrieved the shikon shard while the others examined Akugi's wound. Akugi had sat down and was whimpering quietly, staring at the wound. Sesshoumaru leapt down from a near-by tree where he had watched part of the battle. The pup was a fairly good fighter, he had noted. "_Tatsuya's taught him well._"

'Akugi, can you change back?' Sango asked inspecting the wound. 'It'll be easier to clean if you do.'

Akugi whimpered but did as told. As soon as his did his legs gave out and his butt hit the ground. 'Owwwww.' Kagome walked over and started digging through her bag. 'Just hang on a sec. I've got something in here for snake bites.' Akugi stared at the blood running from his leg, the whole thing burned as if on fire. A really big, painful fire. (A/N: Trust me I know, I got bite by a spider one time. Yeouch.)

'Ah!' Kagome said pulling the first-aid kit from her bag. Opening it up she dug out the snake bite serum and assembled it. "_Good thing I decided to brave it through that med class at school._" Kagome thought putting the finishing touches on the needle. 'Ok, hold still alright? It's gonna hurt.'

'You mean more than getting bitten by the snake?' Akugi asked sarcastically but quietly. 'Good point.' Kagome said giving him the shot. Akugi winced but remained quiet. After Kagome was done fixing him up she said 'There that ought to do it. You'll live.' Kagome patted him on the back. 'Can you stand?'

Akugi shook his head no. 'I feel dizzy.'

'Ok, will rest here then.' Kagome picked him up and headed back towards the path where camp had been made. Akugi groaned. 'I feel horrible.'

'Well, at lest your not going to die.' Kagome said trying to cheer him up. 'You'll be fine after a while. Okay?'

'Kay.' Akugi answered sleepily.

Kagome rubbed his back and laid him down on a sleeping bag, after a while he was out. Rin glanced at him worriedly. 'He will get better won't he, Kagome?'

'Of course he will!' She answered. 'Don't you worry, he'll be fine.'

'Okay.' Rin said. She, Shippo and Kirara sat close to him all night, keeping guard.

The next day they were off again. Akugi rode on Ah-Un with Rin and Shippo, who kept asking him if he was alright about every couple of minutes until Akugi threatened to throw them overboard if they didn't shut-up. Then it was every couple of hours with glares from Akugi.

The next few days were uneventful, Akugi healed well and was playing with the others again. No more jewel shards had found there way to them. And Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still bickered with each other. Until the afternoon of one day when a strange aura crept into their awareness. Something was their, up ahead on the path, yet no one could see or smell it. But they could certainly sense it. Something was there watching them, waiting. A gentle breeze blew across the path picking up leaves and sending them tumbling to the other side of the path. Inuyasha drew his sword as everyone slowed down looking for the ominous presence. Even Sesshoumaru drew his sword, Toukijin. A low rumbling growl filled the air, and right in front of them a few paces up the path, ice blue eyes opened from seemingly nowhere to stare at them threateningly.

Japanese:

Hebi: Snake - Chibi: Runt


End file.
